blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Animal Crown
is the 14th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the sixth and final Wild Wheels episode. Description Blaze finds a mysterious crown that makes someone on Animal Island its ruler, but when Crusher accidentally throws it into the sea, Blaze turns into a shark to get it back before Crusher can grab it. Synopsis On Animal Island, the animals are enjoying themselves when Blaze shows up with AJ in tow. After AJ greets the viewers, Blaze says hi to the monkeys and joins Wartimer and Snout for a splash in the water. After splashing, AJ spots something shiny behind the waterfall, Blaze grabbing it and discovering it as an ancient crown. Not knowing what it is, they decide to show it to the animals. Upon putting the crown on display, they all gather round. Bunk, Bam and Nelson explain that what Blaze found happens to be the "Great Animal Crown", the most special crown in the entire animal kingdom. Whoever wears it will be the king of Animal Island. They wonder who should wear it, thinking it should be someone who's helpful, kind and a friend to everyone on the island. As everyone thinks, none of them see Crusher and Pickle appear in a submarine in the water behind them. Pickle is impressed, but Crusher just wants to go home. Pickle denies and says there's a lot to see, but when he mentions the crown, Crusher is immediately taken to it and decides to get it himself. Rather than ask if he should be the king, Crusher decides to steal it. While no one is looking, Crusher successfully grabs the crown, but cannot find the button which brings it back, and its malfunctioning is what gets the animals' attention just before it throws the crown far out into the ocean as it sinks to the bottom. Crusher then goes after the crown, which shocks everyone. Bunk wonders if there's anyone fast enough to beat him, prompting Blaze to do such by having the fast swimming power of a shark. He turns into one, impressing the animals, and he and AJ set off while singing a shark song in the background and testing out their shark power. Crusher and Pickle go on, the former excited to get the crown, but their submarine isn't going fast enough, so Pickle needs to push the "speed up" button. However, he ends up pushing the "crayon", "mustard" and "dog toy" buttons instead, making those drop on Crusher. Pickle then hears Blaze's horn and spots him coming towards them, leaving Crusher to send some Horrible Hider-Bots to stop them. The hider-bots camouflage themselves into the foliage and start ambushing Blaze. Lucklily, Blaze remembers a technique to help them get past: when fish move, they make waves with their bodies called vibrations, and sharks have special sensors on their bodies so they can feel them. Even though they can't see the hider-bots, they can predict where they are by feeling their vibrations. Blaze succeeds getting past them all with help from the viewers, trapping the hider-bots in clamshells before going on. Crusher continues on, his submarine still going slow and Pickle still trying to find the "speed up" button. He accidentally presses the "toothpaste", "stinky cheese" and "maple syrup" buttons instead, just before Crusher sees Blaze coming forward and deploys a giant robo-octopus to block the tunnel so he can't go through. Encountering the octopus, Blaze cannot push him out of the way since it's too big, but decides to make it float by attaching enough things that float to its tentacles to it floats to the surface. With help from the viewers, he finds enough things that float from treasure chests near a shipwreck, and successfully makes the octopus float up and away, unblocking the tunnel so he can continue. Crusher is almost to the crown and asks Pickle to speed up, but again when trying to find the "speed up" button, Pickle accidentally presses the "slippery bubble bath" and "tickling feathers" buttons. He thinks it would be better if the buttons were labelled. Finally reaching the crown, Crusher prepares to grab it, but Blaze approaches and uses his Blazing Speed to get there first, and both grab at the same time and begin to fight over it. With the viewer's help, Blaze manages to use enough shark power to pull harder than Crusher, successfully getting the crown back and sending the submarine flying onto a geyser out of the water. Returning to Animal Island with the crown, the animals congratulate Blaze and they begin deciding who they should choose to be their new king. After some thoughts of the king being some someone really helpful, kind, and someone who's a friend to everyone on the island, Bunk makes his final decision and dubs Blaze as their king, much to his amazement. The animals begin to cheer as Blaze assumes his new role as the king of Animal Island. Crusher and Pickle watch the ceremony, the former upset he didn't get to be king and that he's nothing. Pickle tries to cheer him up by saying they can at least go home, but when he mentions finding the "speed up" button once again, this terrifies Crusher as Pickle presses a button which drops everything from before on him, much to his discomfort, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze and AJ describe the STEM concept together